marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-1992)
X-Men (Earth-1992) This universe is very similar to the mainstream continuity (Earth-616) with some differences. It also takes place about 19 years after where the current mainstream continuity is currently at in time (August 2008). There is now a new generation of X-Men protecting the world. Some of the new member being the offspring of very notable X-Men, and some completely new. The world is now also filled with some of the offspring of the X-Men's well-known enemies. =19 Years of Change= Before entering the lives of the next generation of X-Men characters, there is 19 years of history to briefly explain, and here it is. Phoenix Back to Stay (Earth-1992) Return of Storm (Earth-1992) Wolverine's Japanese Excursion (Earth-1992) Pryde of the X-Men (Earth-1992) A Rogue's Tale (Earth-1992) Forging a Past Flame (Earth-1992) Dazzled (Earth-1992) Co-Op This story overlaps with the end of Dazzled. Counseling The scene opens in a bedroom looking out on a balcony with the sun rising. The screen shifts to find Rogue lying asleep in her bed. An alarm clock then sounds. Rogue then moved to her side, and her hand searched for the alarm clock. She then turned it off and sat in her bed. She then got up out of bed while wearing a green nightgown. She then yawned and grabbed some clothes and headed into a bathroom. The scene then fades out and back in to Rogue walking down a hallway. "Good morning Rogue," said Dazzler. "Good morning," responded Rogue. "Isn't it a lovely morning. The view outside my room was breathtaking this morning. I'm glad I'm living here again," said Allison with a smile. "It's good to have you back. How's your music class been going?" asked Rogue. "The past couple of weeks have been really good. Most of the students are really nice, pay attention, and follow the rules. There are even some with genuine talent. Of course there are a couple rotten apples, but otherwise it has been really good," responded Allison. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Xavier in a few minutes," said Rogue. "That's okay. I'll see you around then," said Dazzler. "Definitely," responded Rogue. Rogue then began walking down the hall and into an elevator. The scene fades out and fades in on Rogue entering a study. "Good morning Anna,"said Xavier. "Good morning Professor," responded Rogue. "Are you ready for today's session?" asked Xavier. "Yes, I am," responded Rogue. "You do know that you are improving greatly. You have nothing to fear," said Xavier. "Yeah," responded Rogue halfheartedly. "Okay then," said Charles as Rogue sat down and he reached out his hands near her head. The scene then fades out. Déjà Vu The scene opens with the morning sun entering through Rogue's window. An alarm clock goes off and Rogue tosses in her bed. She then turned it off and got up. Oh it must have been a dream. She then grabbed some clothes and got dressed. The scene fades out and fades in on Rogue walking out of her room. "I need to go see the Professor this morning," thought Rogue to herself. She then started walking down the hall when she hears Xavier's voice in her head. "Meet me in the War Room immediately," said Charles. "I'll be there as soon as I can," responded Rogue as she started running towards the elevator. The scene fades out, and then fades into Rogue walking in through a door into the War Room. "I came as fast as I could Professor," said Rogue. "It's okay Anna," responded Xavier. "What is the problem?" asked Rogue as she looked to find Gambit walk in behind her. "Hello Professor. Sorry I'm late," said Remy. "I have a special mission for the both of you," said Xavier. "What is it?" asked Remy. "The United Guilds of New Orleans are up to something big. Their have been numerous disappearances and deaths throughout the area, and the trail leads to the Guild. Remy I want you to use your connections to some how end this, and I want you Rogue to go assist him. You may be needed to extract some information. If you need any back up, just call. You two may use the Blackbird," said Xavier. "Sounds good," said Remy. "Good luck," said Charles. "See you soon Professor," said Rogue. Rogue then fallows behind Gambit as he walks out the door. The scene then fades out, and fades in on the Blackbird taking flight. The scene then moves on to Remy and Anna inside the jet. "I'm glad your here cher," said Gambit. "I'm sure you are," said Rogue as she stared ahead of her. "Cher... please... what's bothering you?" asked Remy. "Nothing!" said Rogue as she raised her voice. "Anna, clearly there's something wrong. Will you please tell me?" asked Remy. "You know why I'm angry!" exclaimed Rogue. "Why is that?" asked Remy. "Because you really hurt me! Emotionally and physically! You tried to kill me! I once trusted you... cared for you... lov... Why Xavier would let you rejoin the X-Men is beyond me; not to mention why he would give me a mission alone with you," said Rogue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind," said Remy. "Sure you were... No what... Let's just drop this and get this mission over with," said Rogue. "Okay Cher," said Remy. The scene then fades out. =X-Men= Older Members Phoenix, Cyclops, Storm, Colossus, Shadowcat, Gambit, Sunfire, Havok, Polaris, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, etc. (Including-Members that were currently in the X-Men (Aug. 2008), with only the changes, additions and subtractions, that have taken places in my stories) X-Men Progeny Psyclops (Earth-1992), Marten (Earth-1992), White Princess (Earth-1992), Shadowcolossus (Earth-1992), Dipole (Earth-1992), Dropsonde (Earth-1992), Seraphim (Earth-1992), Members with Changed History from Mainstream Continuity Mimic (Earth-1992), =X-Allies= Characters with Changed History from Mainstream Continuity Scarlet Witch (Earth-1992), =X-Villain Progeny= Mr. Insidious (Earth-1992), =Notes= *I would like to hear if anyone has any comments about my article so far in the discussion page. I would like to know others' view on my stories and/or characters so far. Also, I will get more into the histories/stories of the next generation of X-Characters after I finish up the 19 years in between the time leap from the present (Aug. 2008) to the possible future. *I'm sorry if I'm not writing as much recently, but with school started up again it is harder to find the time, Category: Earth-1992